They Stole You From Me
by ShadowMagick
Summary: Kai is desperate to get Ray back from King and he's pulling out all the stops to do it. May be M in later chapters. KaixRay TysonxMax


Ah, my first Beyblade fic! My stories seem to be all over the map...sweatdrop Anyway, I actually like this one so I might actually finish it, just be patient with me okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have, probably never will.

Ray walked down the quiet streets of central Ireland, pondering the groups last round of bey-battles and enjoying the soothing midnight air. He stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the moonlit sky.

"Why Kai?" A twig snapped behind him and Ray looked cautiously around him, no one was there.

"Who's there? Anyone? Must have been my imagination…" Ray muttered and began walking again. He listened carefully as he walked and heard very light, guarded footfalls behind him. He spun once more and came face to face with none other than King.

"Hey kitty boy, we're taking you for a little trip…" Then there was a sharp pain in his neck and Ray's vision faded into darkness.

**KaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRay**

"_Where is he!?_"

"We don't know where Ray is! He said he was going for a walk and we haven't seen him since, so calm down okay?" Max pleaded, the blond boy was nearly in hysterics and rushed tearfully to Tyson's side.

"I will not calm down!" A very angry Russian boy with two-tone gray hair yelled at his teammates as he paced the floor of their hotel room.

"Kai, he'll be fine, he can take care of himself you know!" Kenny tried to calm Kai. It didn't work.

"I know he can take care of himself but he's out there wandering downtown Ireland, he could run into some drunk guy and…" Kai shuddered slightly but luckily for him no one saw it. "I'm going to go find him."

"Can we call him first?" Oh. Right, the cell phones. He had made the whole team get cell phones so they weren't running all over the place looking for one another.

"Fine but if he doesn't answer I'm going to go out and look for him." Kai pulled out his phone and flipped it open, dialing Ray's number.

"Hello Kai," A boy's voice answered smugly, "Ray can't come to the phone right now, would you like me to take a message? I'll tell him you called when he regains consciousness." The boy laughed and Kai was smoldering angrily.

"Where. Is. He?" Kai growled shortly into the phone. The boy laughed infuriatingly again.

"You'll see, Kai. In the meantime Dunga wants to 'play around' with your precious little kitten…so we'll see you around Kai." Click. The line went dead as King hung up the phone. Kai yelled into it anyway.

"Don't you dare lay a FINGER on him!" He turned and saw Max and Tyson staring wide-eyed at him. "He didn't answer the phone."

"Then who did?" Kenny asked, tilting his head to the side.

"King."

**KaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRay**

Ray slowly opened his eyes and flinched as he felt the cold and pain seeping through his flesh, he felt so sore. He sat up haltingly and caught sight of himself in a small hanging mirror and realized he looked almost as bad as he felt. His eye was blackened and almost swollen shut, his lip was swelled as well as oozing blood and his body was covered with bruises.

"Holy…crap…" Ray rasped as he gaped at his condition.

"Dunga got a little carried away yesterday, I told him to beat you up a little." Ray closed his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this, King?" Ray's eyes slipped open and he looked into King's face. The other boy smirked.

"Just a bit of background information in case you were wondering what the hell happened to your face." He moved quietly toward Ray. "Your boyfriend will be here shortly…" Ray's face colored.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good, that means that I can make Kai mine." Now Ray was pissed.

"No, you can't. You can't make Kai do anything he doesn't want to do. Plus, I want him so you can't take him." Ray blushed darker.

"Possessive kitty aren't you?" King smirked again. "Ah well, it doesn't matter. Kai will be mine." Ray snarled and tried to jump at King but he was held back by chains attached to his wrists and ankles.

"You'll pay for that." King swept over to him and pushed a stray lock of raven hair behind his ear.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Then King left a fuming Ray alone in the room again.

"I hate you."

**KaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRay**

"King answered the phone?" Kenny gasped.

"Yes. Now I'm going to go find him and beat the crap out of him for stealing my Ray from me." Kai wrapped his scarf hurriedly around his neck and rushed out the door before anyone had a chance to say anything. As the door closed Tyson turned to Kenny.

"Did he just say 'stole my Ray from me'?" Tyson asked quizzically.

"I didn't think I'd heard him right…he can't possibly have feelings for Ray…"

"And why not?" They turned to look at Max, who had his hands on his hips, "Kai has had feelings for Ray for a long time."

"How do you know that? Surely he didn't tell you." Kenny said skeptically.

"It's in his journal." Max said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE HAS A JOURNAL?!?!?!"

**KaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRay**

"I can see why Kai likes him."

"What? Why?"

"Dunga…you're such an idiot. He likes Ray because he has a spunky attitude, an iron will and a nice ass." Dunga scratched his head.

"Oh."

"Idiot."

**KaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRayKaiRay**

AN: Have fun reading, enjoy and review please! By the way if King is a little OOC let me know because I've only seen him twice so...yeah. That's probably why he's out of character...

Kai: You gave Ray to King? How could you?

Kage: I did not! He stole him from me!

Kai: Grrr...

Kage: Er...I mean from you, he stole him from you...sweatdrop

Kai: And don't you forget it!

**Kage**


End file.
